


Chapter One: Vlad (body)

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Series: Amaya's Adventures [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, very very very implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: Amaya needs help defeating an Evil spirit in her mind. Her first option is to ask a special classmate of hers.





	1. Grade Nine with Vladimir Tod

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I wrote in 2011. Featuring my very first OC Amaya, jumping through different fictional worlds.
> 
> This work takes place in books 2 and 3 of The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod (Grades 9 and 10) and for anyone that has read them, Vlad's story stays the same, this is just an untold part that can run along side it.

On the first day of grade nine, Vlad noticed another hooded student hiding in the back row. He knew her because they’d been in almost every class together in elementary school. Her name is Amaya. Today, he was noticing new similarities between them. For instance; they both have their hoods up as much as possible, they could both be mistaken for Goth kids, neither are “popular” but both have friends that could be considered popular, and they both avoid people as much as possible… to name a few. 

They had two classes together this year, and Amaya found it kind of funny that in one class Vlad had Henry and Amaya sat in the back on the opposite side of the room, and in another class Amaya had Chester and it was Vlad who was in the back. 

Now, Amaya has known Vlad for a very long time, but ever since Otis’ class last year, ever since Vlad did that amazing project on being a vampire, Amaya has figured out Vlad’s secret. He keeps it hidden extremely well but people don’t make it easy for him. Especially Mr. Otis… what was he thinking making Vlad do that presentation? Vlad even went up after class to try and exchange it… did Mr. Otis give it to him on purpose? Amaya wished she could help Vlad, like Henry & Joss do, but she hasn’t been given the right opportunity. Sure her and Vlad had spoken to each other, but nothing beyond homework or the weather. 

Amaya hasn’t told ANYONE that she knows Vlad’s secret. She figures it’ll just worry Vlad even more. When Eddie Poe started snooping around, Amaya thought it would be a good time to step in. She talked to Eddie quite a few times, but that kid was on a mission. When people started whispering about him, she would stand up for him if he weren’t around. As for Bill and Tom, she didn’t want it to be too obvious so, she waited until Henry and Joss were nowhere to be found and she stepped in front of Vlad right before Bill and Tom could. 

Amaya could see the fear in Vlad’s eyes. Then she felt something weird inside her head… she suddenly thought that she should leave before Bill and Tom started throwing punches. Then she understood. Vlad was putting thoughts in her head! Amaya thought it was cool, and very nice of him, but she pushed him out of her mind and continued what she came to do.

“Vlad, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Vlad was stunned. How did she push him out of her mind? And what was she doing? 

“Hey! Vlad! Tell your little friend to get lost unless she wants a beat down too!” Bill thought he was being so tough. 

Amaya turned around and said in her strongest voice “What is your problem? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a conversation? Get lost!” she turned back to Vlad and smiled. Then she whispered, “Are they gone?” Vlad followed them down the hall with his eyes.

“Yup. Pissed and gone.” He smiled too “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Not here. Come with me.” Amaya and Vlad walked outside and talked all the way to Vlad’s house… well, Nelly’s house. Amaya told him everything she knew and he was so relieved that she was so cool with it. He told her a little bit more so she would understand. Like that Otis is really his uncle and he needed to make sure that Vlad was a vampire before he told him. Now it was Vlad’s turn to ask questions.

“How did you push me out of your mind? Otis told me that only vampires could do that.”

Amaya thought for a minute, finally she said, “Your not the only one with a secret.” And with that she left Vlad on his front porch and headed towards her house.

Over the next few days, Amaya acted like nothing had changed between her and Vlad. Vlad, on the other hand, was stuck on what her secret could be. He knew he had a secret that needed to be kept, but at the same time he couldn’t stand that someone else had a secret too. So he decided to invite her over for dinner so they could talk in private, well, more private then school anyway.

“I hope you like spaghetti.”

Amaya’s mouth grew into the biggest smile Vlad had ever seen. “Spaghetti is my favorite meal.” she was so excited.

Once at dinner, Vlad asked about Amaya’s secret.

“I trust you with mine, why don’t you trust me with yours?”

“Yeah, you trust people too easily and you didn’t tell me your secret – I figured it out myself. So, it’s only fair that you figure out mine yourself.” After a while Amaya changed the subject. “So you can really control people’s thoughts?”

“Yup! Control, read, and even communicate telepathically with my uncle.”

“Cool. Yeah, don’t use any of that to find out my secret… you may not like what you find.” They were silent for another while before Amaya spoke again “Do you think you could communicate telepathically with me?”

Now it was Vlad’s turn to be silent. “I wouldn’t normally think so, but you did block the thought I put in your mind before. We could try, I guess.”

Amaya smiled and cleared her mind. Then she heard him, “Hey, Amaya, can you hear me?” 

Amaya smiled and laughed in her head. She tried to answer. “Ha-ha, this is so cool!” They both opened their eyes. Vlad had an unreadable expression on his face. “What?” Amaya was speaking out loud now. “Did it work?” The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Amaya was getting worried. “Vlad, what’s wrong?”

Coming-to, Vlad shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” But Vlad still had that unreadable expression.

“I’m just gunna go then.” Amaya said as she slowly stood up and walked towards the door. “See you tomorrow.”

Vlad nodded in response and, once she was gone, bolted up to his room. He had to figure out her secret. Soon.

The next day at school, things got worse for Amaya. She had trouble concentrating on everything and found herself daydreaming about nothing at all. Sometimes while she was daydreaming, her eyes would wander around the room and land on people she didn’t even know. After they would look at her like she was crazy, she would shake her head and try to listen to the teacher again, but it just kept happening. Amaya was getting sick of it so she tried to focus on her own mind to see if she could stop it from the inside. Kind of like how a cartoon might shrink him self and jump inside his own brain to see what’s going on. 

It didn’t help. If she were in that cartoon, it would now show her miniature-self trying to get out but being blocked by walls coming up out of the floor. Amaya felt trapped. It wasn’t a bad feeling on it’s own, but there was something trapped in there with her, and it wasn’t good. She remembered how she got in there in the first place and tried to reverse it. Once she did, she found herself screaming and throwing her books off her desk in frustration. It didn’t take her more then a second to realize her class was still going on, because her entire class (teacher included) were staring at her. So, without hesitation, she ran out of the room and didn’t look back until she was half way home. 

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, sat down, and cried. She didn’t know what was happening to her, and she didn’t know where to go. She couldn’t go back to school, and she didn’t want to go home. She looked around through blurry eyes but couldn’t see anywhere worth going. She closed her eyes again and stayed on the sidewalk. She felt her tears fall down her checks and made no attempt to catch them. 

As much as she tried to keep her head silent, she couldn’t stop the memories of what had just happened from flashing through her mind. She shook her head. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! She chanted to herself trying to over power the memories. It didn’t work. She stopped chanting, and tried something different. What is happening to me? She waited patiently for an answer, but none came.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and stood up to see Chester standing beside her. He had a surprised look on his face but then he quickly changed it to one that was sympathetic. His look asked if she was okay. Amaya let the tears fall again and hugged him tight. He tightened his arms around her in return, letting her know he was there.

They walked around the block until school ended. Amaya headed home and, on the way, she ran into Vlad. Amaya worried about what he might say so she turned her back towards him and walked the other way. 

“Hey!” Vlad called after her as he ran to catch up, “Are you okay?” Amaya just nodded without looking up at him. “I heard what happened, or half at least. I’m sure there’s more to the story. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Amaya looked at him and smiled with her eyes. She hadn’t expected him to understand that she wasn’t crazy so fast. He also sounded sincere about wanting to talk about it. She shook her head, “I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what happened.”

Vlad nodded. Sometimes the words we need just don’t come. Vlad walked Amaya home in silence. 

The next day at school Vlad wasn’t expecting to see Amaya. He understood if she stayed home, he would, but that wouldn’t stop him from helping her like she had done for him so many times before. If he heard someone mention Amaya followed by a snicker, he would try to talk to them. He would tell them that Amaya was going through some stuff, and if that didn’t work, planting thoughts just might. To Vlads surprise, the first person to laugh was Henry. 

“Do you think ‘Crazy Amaya’ will be at school today? If I freaked out like that, I wouldn’t show my face for a week.”

“She’s not crazy Henry, I can’t believe you would say that!” Vlad was furious with his friend for being so inconsiderate. “You know she’s my friend, so why can’t you just be nice?”

“What are you gunna do? Tell me I have to be?” Henry eyed Vlad for a moment. 

Vlad held his gaze before answering, “I shouldn’t have to. A good friend would be good to their friends other friends.” 

Henry looked confused for a minute at the mention of so many ‘friends’, but then he cracked a smile. 

To Vlad’s surprise, again, and to the surprise of the whole school, a determined Amaya walked through the hall to her locker and straight to her first class. Her hood may have been up, but her eyes were looking straight ahead, showing her confidence.

Henry chuckled before heading off, “I wonder if we’ll get a repeat performance.”

Vlad didn’t even give him the satisfaction. Vlad was so impressed with Amaya having the courage to show up that he thought maybe she could handle the snickers on her own. He kept his ears open, just in case.

 

Vlad has got a lot on his plate at the moment, so Amaya gave him some space for the rest of the year. She spent the remainder of the year trying to find other distractions from her secret. She played guitar a lot and read lots of books, but nothing could help her as often as she needed.


	2. Grade Ten with Vladimir Tod

This year Vlad and Amaya only had one class together but their lockers were in the same hallway, so they saw each other a lot. This year Vlad tried to forget about Joss by focusing on Amaya – he needed to figure out her secret. After that time at Vlad’s house, when Amaya wanted to try telepathy, he still can’t shake what happened.

One day, as Vlad was thinking of ways to go about figuring out Amaya’s secret, Amaya came up to him and told him something that would make it a lot easier.

“Hey, so, you remember when I told you not to use your vampire skills to figure out my secret? I changed my mind.”

Vlad was both stunned and relieved at the same time.

“I’ve decided that it would be easier for both of us if you used some, not a lot, some mind reading and stuff to figure it out.”

Once Vlad had processed it, he replied. “Okay, do you want to know when I’m going to read your mind?”

“No.” Amaya almost cut him off. “Don’t give me any warning, but also don’t stick around too long. Trust me. A quick peek is all you’ll want.”

Vlad nodded as the bell rang and they headed off to their classes.

Later that day, once they were in the class they shared, Vlad tried his best to notice something about Amaya that he never noticed before, without looking creepy or invading her privacy too much. He smiled at her when she came in and didn’t do anything, yet. She’d be expecting it. Vlad tried to pay attention to the lesson being taught at the front of the class, but he kept thinking about Amaya. So, without warning, he started to read her thoughts…

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!! Get out, Get out, GET OUUUT!!!”

Shocked, Vlad pulled out. Then he wondered if Amaya had known he was in her mind, no, she couldn’t… could she…? He hadn’t giving her any warning – like she wanted – and she was yelling as soon as he was in there. It was almost like he caught the end of a conversation…

Then he noticed Amaya was looking at him. She looked almost sorry. Then she scribbled something on a piece of paper, made sure the teacher wasn’t looking, and passed it to him. What he read gave him chills. Which was weird because he had already guessed it. It read, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t yelling at you... I can’t explain it right now… it’s my secret.” Then he heard her speak, but when he looked up, he realized she wasn’t speaking out loud.

“Please figure it out soon… I need your help.” 

Vlad couldn’t believe it! It had happened again! Last year the same thing happened at his house. He had heard her thoughts – not quite telepathically – but he also didn’t read them… it’s like she can tell him stuff without talking. Vlad had a theory as to how, and he would ask her after school.

Amaya had to hold back a laugh when Vlad came to her with his theory. “I can see how you would guess that, but no, I’m not a vampire. I may avoid the sun, and I may love the night life, but I don’t have fangs or drink blood,”

“You forgot about the telepathy… how could you have the same mind control as a vampire?”

“Well I’m pretty sure I can’t control or read other peoples minds.”

“But you can block your thoughts when I try to read them, and you can stop me from controlling your mind.”

Amaya just shrugged and said softly, “maybe my secret has to do with something else supernatural.” It was quite for a long time before Amaya spoke again. “I confirmed your secret in grade 8. When Mr. Otis made you do that presentation on vampires.”

Vlad was shocked and maybe it showed a little because then she added, “don’t worry, you didn’t convince anyone else… I made sure of that.” Vlad felt relieved and thankful. He had no idea Amaya was doing so much for him. He suddenly wanted to stay up all night to try and figure out her secret so he could help her too.

Amaya went on… “Maybe you could think back to things I’ve done in school to help you figure out my secret.” And then she left.

Vlad thought until his head started to hurt. He walked around his room until he couldn’t any more. Part of him was thankful that Amaya was taking his mind off of his own secret. Wait. Maybe that’s all she was doing. She had been helping him indirectly for years now, maybe she’s just moving to direct help now. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know if Amaya was faking the secret or not. He thought it was best to sleep on it.

The next day Vlad noticed that Amaya had been tired a lot lately. Well, that or she was just really annoyed with people because when ever someone tried to talk to her, she answered with quick, one-word answers. Except for Vlad that is. Whenever he’s around, he knows she wants to talk to him about it, but she can’t. He needs to figure it out on his own.

In class, Vlad noticed that Amaya kept crossing and un-crossing her legs. She also kept moving around like her chair was uncomfortable.

Vlad quietly slipped inside her mind to get a better idea of how she was feeling. Once inside, he felt trapped. He suddenly wished he could just bolt out the door and run until his legs wore off, or Amaya did anyway. Vlad also noticed that Amaya had something hidden behind a wall in her mind. Was it hidden from him? Or her? Being very aware of her privacy, he didn’t bother trying to break the wall. Just as he was about to leave something leaked from the wall. A new feeling. A feeling that told Vlad the wall was meant for both of them. Then Vlad felt something else; something not meant to come out, another presence. Vlad felt someone else in her mind. He knew she didn’t want him to know because she clamped down on her thoughts in the middle of it. Vlad left her mind. She was right; a quick peak is all he needed. Besides, he didn’t like that she had to try so hard to keep thoughts from him. He knows it’s not an easy thing to do.

After school Vlad noticed Amaya had left as soon as the bell rang. When Henry came up to see if he was ready to go, Vlad declined. He needed to focus on Amaya. He ran out the door and looked around for Amaya. Once he found her he didn’t run after her, but headed in the same direction and kept his distance. He focused on her thoughts. He could hear the music from her ipod and see what she pictured in her mind during the song, and he could feel emotions that he was pretty sure she wasn’t showing. 

The next day was the day of noticing. Their teacher came around the classroom to help people and, like always, Amaya had her eyes on her paper and didn’t look up at him, silently saying she didn’t need help, but Vlad noticed something new this time. Anytime someone came close to her desk, her heart would begin to race. Inside Amaya’s mind, things were not as calm as her expression. Her voice was clouding what was going on but Vlad figured that wasn’t just for his benefit. Amaya was practically screaming the same thing as before… “AHHHH!!! NO! NO, NO, NO! NO!! AH! SHUT UP!” 

Then the thoughts changed. The screaming stopped. And it was like nothing had happened. Amaya was no longer clouding her thoughts, but instead a new voice, a louder voice, took over and she was thinking about a movie she watched a few days ago. A very confused Vlad pulled out of her mind. As he was reviewing what just went on, the bell rang.

Back at their lockers, Vlad asked Amaya about what had happened. They always talked about it afterwards. Amaya usually started it, but Vlad was too curious to wait. Amaya didn’t explain very much, “I don’t know what to say, except that it was just a normal day. That’s how things go everyday in my mind. Walls, clouds, raised voices, then nothing.” She was silent for a few seconds before continuing, “please don’t think any less of me when you find out… you have to know that not everything you hear in my mind is me…” Before Vlad could question her she said, “See ya tomorrow.” And left. 

By the time Vlad got home, he had a lot on his mind, so he thought it would help him sort it all out by writing it down. Before he did though, he wrote about his day in his journal. Then he started a list for Amaya. He wrote down what he knew she could do, what he already guessed she was, and possible things she could be. As he wrote out all this he realized he needed to change that last heading to “possible things her secret could be.” Vlad remembers, very clearly, that Amaya doesn’t talk about her secret like it’s something she is, it’s more like something that she keeps and deals with. Starring at what he just wrote, Vlad felt sorry for Amaya. It was bad enough for him to keep his secret, but to keep someone else’s secret that isn’t yours to share; it was almost too hard for Vlad to think about. Then Vlad thought of Henry. He grabbed a new piece of paper and began a list of Henry stuff to think about. Vlad folded and stuck his new lists into his journal. 

Vlad woke to a feeling of determination. He was sure today was the day he would figure out Amaya’s secret. He looked over the list he made of all he knew about her so far one last time before heading off to school. Amaya was already at her locker when he got there. Vlad knew he needed another clue. One that was in Amaya’s mind. Carefully, he pushed into her mind- he knew what he was looking for so, with enough focus on it, he passed by all the memories Amaya probably wouldn’t want to share and found the one he needed. The beginning of her secret. 

Amaya had an Ouija bored on her lap. She was talking to her Guardian Angel. She was learning things about him, like how old he was, what his favorite musical instrument was, how he died etc. Then it was like someone put the movie in fast-forward. Vlad could tell that talking to this Angel was a nightly thing for Amaya. As time pasted, the Ouija bored turned into pen and paper, and that turned into mind conversations. When the fast-forwarding stopped Amaya was sitting on her bed with a pencil and a book. This book held all their before-bed conversations. Then Vlad realized what was being written and as he read it he heard Amaya say, “no, no, that’s not true. That can’t happen.” Then the whole thing was gone. Amaya had pushed him out of her mind. He turned around in time to see her give him a look that he couldn’t quite read. It was a mix of ‘I can’t believe you did that’ and ‘I’m so relieved that you know more’. Vlad quickly headed to his class as he assured himself that what he just saw had actually happened. Once he was safe in the back of the room and no one was watching, he pulled out his list and added a very important bit of information… “Other presence is Guardian Angel… and not a very good one at that.” 

The pieces were coming together. Ghosts/Spirits are the supernatural thing had to do with her secret, being able to talk to them in her mind explains how she can communicate with Vlad – but how would she learn to block memories and push him out of her mind? 

Vlad was on the right track, but he’s not done yet. Amaya’s look had said ‘I’m glad you know more’… more… so there is still more to this then just talking to ghosts. 

Vlad has no knowledge of ghosts, so he needs some more help, but after this morning Vlad wasn’t about to go into Amaya’s mind again. He was starting to understand just why Amaya had warned him about being in there too long.

Amaya was over joyed that Vlad wanted to know her secret so bad that he went into her mind to see how it had begun. She did highlight the most important parts for him, and she did cut it off before he knew too much, but she was relieved that Vlad didn’t look through any other memories. He had done exactly what she wanted him to. Amaya was also still worried about Vlad knowing her secret. She wanted, needed, to be able to talk to him about it. It was tearing her apart from the inside out. She knew that it was a lot to take in, but maybe, just maybe, Vlad would understand.

Just before the bell rang, Amaya walked in the room. She gave a smile to Vlad, who was already in his seat, letting him know that she was okay with what he had done that morning. 

That made Vlad feel better. He made a mental note to ask her about the ghost possibility after school. Even though that was what he saw in her mind, it could still be wrong. 

 

There was silence before Amaya spoke, but the look on her face said it all, “It’s not wrong… but… thing’s have changed since then.”

“What kind of things?” Vlad and Amaya had decided to take the long way home after school.

“Things like; he’s not my Guardian Angel anymore, and…” Vlad could tell she was wondering how much she should share. “… And I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore!” Her voiced had risen and Vlad thought maybe she wasn’t saying it to him; maybe she was talking to someone else. As he looked up, he saw Amaya was on the verge of crying, or exploding, it could be either considering what was going on in her head. 

Ever so lightly, Vlad listened in. A cluster of voices & images rushed by. Vlad got the impression it was like a party. A very loud, crowed party and the host, Amaya, wanted most of them to leave. An unwanted guest, that was the best way to describe him. Not Vlad, the ex-Angel.

Vlad and Amaya stopped walking and all Vlad could do to comfort her, was hug her, so he did. 

“I want you to know. Really, I want you to know everything, but, I can’t tell you and I don’t really want to show you…” The worried and confused look gave Vlad a sinking feeling. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out… as soon as I can.” They continued on their way, Vlad resisting the urge to read her thoughts, Amaya still finding words to describe what Vlad needed to know. The walk was silent, but it was good.

That night Vlad up dated his list, “ex-Angel = unwanted guest, clearly has to do with end of memory.” Vlad didn’t write down anymore than that because 1. He wasn’t 100% sure and 2. Because it was too weird. If anyone ever saw it, they wouldn’t know what to think.

Light bulb! Maybe that was it! If Vlad couldn’t write it down – Amaya probably couldn’t either! He made a mental note to watch for evidence at school the next day.

“Oh man! Shit!” Vlad totally forgot about the test in Sex-Ed. today. He thought about skipping but Nelly would have words for him, probably something that rhymes with ‘rounded’, and skipping wouldn’t help his matters at school anyway.

“Don’t worry, it’s only one test. Besides, it’s not the mark that matters, it’s the stuff you learn.” Amaya was great at those ‘Don’t Worry’ speeches. Even if it was just Sex- Ed.

Reading the questions over for the third time, Vlad couldn’t shake what Amaya said, “it’s not the mark, it’s what you learn.” That’s it! This test is just as hard to write as the thing in Amaya’s memory. Maybe the answer to her secret was in this test! He read the entire test one more time, with something else in mind. 

Vlad may have failed the health test, but he felt the answers he found were worth so much more. He didn’t tell Amaya anything right away, when she got to class. He wanted to be 100% sure he knew what he was talking about – this was a topic he needed to be careful with. 

Amaya was acting the way she always did, but now Vlad understood why she kept crossing her legs and moving around in her chair. Vlad lightly spoke to her with his thoughts, “I understand more now. I think I can tell what thoughts are yours… at lest; I know what ones wouldn’t be yours. Just thought you should know if you want to share anything with me.” 

Vlad stuck around for an answer or a memory, but Amaya was silent. Just as he was about to leave she asked very softly, “How early do you wake up?”

“Well, I stay out late most nights so not early, why?” 

“Just wondering.”

That night Vlad had the strangest dream. Amaya was in danger, but not any danger he could see. Amaya could feel it though, her ex-Angel pushing into her mind, telling her to relax and everything will be fine. To go to sleep and it’ll feel great. Amaya did her best to fight it – but mind control is not easy to fight – she screamed inside her head and wished Vlad could save her. Then her ex-Angel wasn’t only controlling her mind, he controlled her body too, rolling her over and moving her hands. Amaya was almost in tears. Then Vlad woke up.

Vlad tried to shake the dream, but he couldn’t. It was just a dream, wasn’t it? It was brought on because he’s spent so much time thinking about Amaya and her secret. He wrote down everything he could, and decided to enjoy his Saturday.

Amaya woke to a feeling of confusion. Her stomach wasn’t pushing her to get out of bed to get some breakfast, but she knew she should get up. Her bed was nice and warm so she wasn’t in a rush to release the heat and have it replaced by the cool air in her room. Instead she rolled over and grabbed the T.V. controls. When she turned it on she saw a very interesting special on this boy in Japan. She watched with curiosity and when it was done, she went outside.

Vlad was in the middle of a game of Race to Armageddon when he realized that the dream about Amaya wasn’t really a dream… it was a memory… but different. It clearly came from Amaya’s mind, but it didn’t feel quite like a memory. Vlad dropped his game and grabbed his sweater. He was going to find Amaya and clear this all up.

Amaya finished her pancake breakfast at EAT and was heading back home when she saw Vlad. Vlad was walking toward her and they both arrived at her house at the same time.

“Can I talk to you?” Vlad wasn’t sure why he needed to ask. Amaya looked like she wanted to talk to him anyways. Maybe it was just an appropriate opener. 

“Sure. You want to come inside?”

Vlad had never been inside Amaya’s house before. Then he remembered the dream. If he could see Amaya’s room and it isn’t the one he saw earlier, then he could forget all about it.

“Sure.” Vlad replied and they went inside.

“I would offer you something to drink,” Amaya looked at Vlad and smiled, then added, “But I don’t think I’d have anything in the fridge that would appeal to you.”

Vlad managed a smile. It would have been a good joke, if it hadn’t just reminded him that he hadn’t had breakfast yet. Better do this quick, he thought.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in your house before.”

Amaya got the hint. “Well then, let me give you the grand tour. That’s the living room over there.” She said as she pointed behind Vlad. Turning around she added, “and this is the kitchen.”

Vlad followed Amaya threw the house has she pointed left and right stating rooms. “Bathroom, Office, Master bedroom…”

“Is this one yours?” Vlad asked as he looked at a smaller bedroom. He feared the answer because it seemed all too familiar.

“Yeah, it is… is everything okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… Haven’t had anything to eat yet. I better go home. Thanks for the tour.” He said as he was heading back downstairs. He couldn’t tell her yet, first he needed to make sure he knew what he was saying.

He had just downed three blood bags when there was a knock on his door. It was Amaya. Before she even said hi, she spoke to him with her thoughts. “I know. I know why you’re freaking out. I’m sorry- it was the only way I could tell you. I know it’s a lot to take, so I’m going to give you space while it sinks in. sorry again… bye.” And she left. Vlad watched her leave his porch and walk down the road toward her house. Amaya was two houses away when he figured out what she was saying. She had shown him what he saw that morning, but it wasn’t a memory, it was live! It was actually happening when he saw it. Amaya’s secret! That’s what it is! But, before Vlad thought too much about it, he figured he’d distract himself with a game of Race to Armageddon. After all, it was a lot to take in.

When Amaya got home, she picked up her guitar and played until she wasn’t thinking about Vlad or her secret anymore.

Monday morning, Amaya wondered how Vlad would be at school. She hoped like crazy that he wasn’t going to avoid her or anything.

Vlad woke up feeling better then ever. He had slept the whole night and was over the weirdness of Amaya’s secret. He was ready to tell her he was going to help her. Even if he couldn’t do anything about the ghost, he could at lest help her deal with her secret. Like she had done for him.

When Vlad got to school, he saw Amaya talking to Chester. He didn’t know what they were talking about but something about the way Amaya said hello to him and turned right back to Chester told him that she was the one who needed space. Vlad took the hint and went to talk to Henry.

Amaya was trapped in her head all day, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the boy in Japan. There was something about him that she could relate to. Everyday for the next week or so, she learned everything she could about him, but it wasn’t enough.

Saturday morning Amaya woke up to a knocking on her door. Vlad. Seeing him made Amaya smile, but then she remembered what she needed to tell him.

“I know Saturday mornings are rough for you so I was wondering if you wanted to come for a morning walk with me?” Vlad sounded very much like he wanted to talk to Amaya about something. Amaya went with him, because it was the perfect time to tell him what she needed to.

Vlad spoke first, “So, you’ve been acting really… distant lately. Are you okay?”

Amaya opened her mouth to say “Oh I’m just tired.” But then she remembered who she was talking to. Vlad clearly wanted to know the truth. Not the excuse she was giving everyone else. “Well,” She began, Vlad watched her patiently. “Sometimes I feel trapped in my mind. Like my mind just shuts down and I’m not in control of my body. Everything still works, I walk from class to class, say hi to people I know, but it’s like I’m watching it all happen from inside my head.” 

“That’s … interesting.”

“Yeah, sometimes it’s kinda cool.”

“Does it happen often?” Vlad seemed interested. Amaya thought this was a good thing.

“Well I’ve never kept track… but it happens often enough.” Amaya paused for a minute before beginning what she needed to say. “I’m really glad that you’re so cool with this, and I’m so happy that you want to help me, but…”

Vlad could tell she was trying to tell him something that was really hard to say. He just hoped it wasn’t as bad as her secret.

“I know you can’t help me. I know you want to, but you have your plate full right now with your own secret. I’m sorry I’ve been distracting you from figuring out what your other nightmare is about…”

“How did you know I was having nightmares?”

“Well, when I was trying to tell you about my secret, I couldn’t always get through. Like when you phone someone and the line is busy. Someone else was calling for help…” 

Vlad was silent for a moment then he spoke, but he looked lost in thought. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I need to think about things… and have breakfast.”

Amaya tried not to show it, but she was always a little scared when Vlad was hungry. She knew he would never attack her on purpose, but Amaya knows what it’s like not being able to control the hunger. Vlad and Amaya parted ways.

When Vlad got home he grabbed a few blood bags and went to his room and wrote down everything from his nightmare he could remember. Then he decided to pass the time with video games. Halfway into a game he remembered Amaya didn’t finish what she was tying to tell him. He tried to contact her telepathically. He waited several minutes before he heard an answer.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Vlad couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Moving, actually, to Japan. Thanks for all your help and for listening to my secret. It’s just too much for me to handle. I’m moving to Japan because I think there’s someone there that can help me more… sorry…”

Vlad was quiet for a long time. He had just made a new friend and now she was leaving. First Joss, now Amaya. Vlad wondered if Henry would leave if he weren’t his drudge. Maybe that’s why he wants to be released. Vlad pushed the horrible thought out of his mind. He needed to focus on Amaya right now.

“Why are you leaving?” Vlad wasn’t about to just let her go without a fight.

“Because Vlad, you have too much on your plate right now and I don’t want to be a distraction anymore.”

Vlad wondered if she knew he had been using her to get over Joss…

“I just feel like I’ve been stopping you from doing what you need to do with your secret. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I think I need more help then what you can give me. Sorry.”

“But you’ve helped me too. With Eddy, with Tom and Bill, and just the fact that you listened helped me with my secret too. And that’s not the only reason I want you to stay… I just got to know you, and even though we really only talk about our secrets, I think we’ve got a really good friendship going. I don’t have that many friends as it is, so when one leaves, it’s a pretty big deal.”

“Then don’t think of it as one leaving… we’ve got our mind link and if that doesn’t work…” Amaya sent an image of her email address. Vlad sent his in return. Amaya continued, “We’ll keep in touch no matter what, and I’ll be back, Chester is helping me start a band for when I return after high school… You better not die before then or there will be hell to pay when I come over there!” Laughter filed both there minds. 

“Okay. Have fun. And I hope you can find a solution to your secret.”

“Me too. And be sure to contact me and keep me up-to-date on all your life events.”

“You too.”

Neither of them said ‘goodbye’ because both didn’t want to think of it as goodbye. Vlad went back to his video game, Amaya played her guitar, and both desperately hoped they’d see each other again.


End file.
